Sex, Drugs, and Wrestling
by GiGi.501
Summary: "I can't deal with any of this anymore!" I said, as I was staring into his deep blue eyes, "I need someone who'll put up with all my baggage, who won't judge me,"   "That's why I'm here," He replied, coming closer, "To make things all better,"


**A/N : So this is my first story (So please go easy on me). This chapter isn't the first chapter . It is an actual chapter, but I started writing a preview & all of this came to my head, so I had to start writing it down. Hopefully you guys like this chapter/preview, so I can continue with the story, and start at the **beginning of the story. Thanks to whoever takes there time to read this. ****

**Also, I do not own any thing that has to do with the WWE . Vince McMahon owns it all. Storylines have been changed to fit the story.**

* * *

><p>When Paul, Shawn, Joanie, and I arrived at the arena in Tampa, Florida, after checking in into the hotel, we were quickly advised to get to Mr. McMahon's office to go over the changes made in tonight's show. Our original segment included us doing the usual- interrupting our rivals while they cut promos, and making jokes after we had beaten them. This was the typical DX routine, we had all adapted to; and loved. Not only did we get to spend time together, but we got paid to make fun of our fellow coworkers, and our boss too- who wouldn't love a job like that? Anyways, as we made our way through the gray hallways of the arena, which was packed with all the equipment that was needed for the night. There was a pretty, tall red head girl leaning on one of the walls. She was dressed in black baggy jeans, a tight green shirt, and some boots. She looked like one of those biker chicks, who didn't fit in with any crowd but the rejects and punks in high school. We made our way to the door that led us to Vincent Kennedy McMahon's office. Sometimes standing in front of the door with the gold plaque that read "Mr. McMahon" could be a good or bad thing; when you didn't know the reason why you were being called up for was. One reason could be that he simply wanted to discuss the current storyline, what role you were going to play in tonight's show or maybe- if you were lucky, even given the push you'd been waiting for. Other times it could be no where near good. Mostly every superstar or diva that stood outside the door, waiting to be called in, always thought about the negative things that could happen, once they stepped through that door. They either expected to be yelled at, punished, or the worst thing that could happen- fired. Mr. McMahon loved to see the fear in their faces, when they came in. He was a man of power, and loved it. He would sometimes tease them, by having an angry expression on his face, or taking way to many pauses after every word he said. Each and every time, everybody fell for it, but were pleased to find out it wasn't anything terrible liked they had imagined it would be.<p>

Once inside the office we were greeted by Vince, Shane, and Stephanie. Vince was wearing his usual gray suit, with a pink tie. Shane was wearing at casual shirt, some khakis, and some dress shoes. Stephanie, who was staring intensely at Hunter since he walked in through the door, was wearing a revealing red dress, with black 5 inch stilettos. After we were greeted, Vince told us "I want all of you to meet two new members to the WWE family, Matt and Jeff Hardy." I turned around to see two brothers sitting on the black sofa in the far corner of the office. The brunette, who Vince had introduced to us as Matt, had long brown hair, which was tied in a ponytail, and brown hazel-ish eyes. He was wearing baggy shorts and a white tank top. The other brother Jeff had longish blonde hair, with deep green eyes that just pierced through you. He had a well defined jaw, and perfect cheekbones. The man was just stunning. He was wearing a black shirt, and blue shorts. I could see a bit of one of his tattoo from under his sleeve. I couldn't keep my eyes of him, there was something unusual and strange about him, he had this mysterious aura to him. I was intrigued, and wanted to learn more about this man, Jeff Hardy.

"Well hey, my name is Paul- but you can call me Hunter, this is my girlfriend Joanie, my good friend Michael but you may know him as Shawn and my little sister..." Hunter was about to finish until I interrupted him.

"Pamela," I said quickly and a little bit too excited, "My name is Pamela," I then held out my hand to shake both of theirs, but the whole time I had my eyes on Jeff, who was staring back at me with his emerald green eyes. He smirked a bit when he heard the excitement in my voice, and I swear I could've melted right there and then.

"Hey Pamela, nice to meet you," He said to me in his sexy southern accent, ignoring everyone else in the room. Hunter must've sensed what was happening between us, because he cleared his throat, and Jeff quickly said, "Nice to meet all of you too, I've been a fan of you guys for a long time."

"Me too, especially you sir, I loved your ladder match against Bret Hart it inspired both of us." Matt spoke for the first time, acknowledging Shawn, who simply smiled back.

"Well, now that you all know each other's names let us get back to business," Vince said, while he went to sit down on the chair behind his desk.

"Sure, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Hunter asked Vince. Stephanie McMahon hadn't taken her eyes off Hunter since he walked in, just like I couldn't take my eyes of Jeff- except he was staring right back at me. It was like she was trying to eat him up with her eyes, it was really disturbing. I glanced over to Joanie, who just rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed by Stephanie.

"Well tonight the Hardys are making their debut on TV against The Brood, and which I want you guys to go and interrupt the match and start beating the hell out of all of them, it'll add excitement, and you guys can make a some jokes after that," Vince told us all. We all agreed to what Vince had told us what was going to happen tonight. Then Vince called out to Hunter, "Hey Paul, after you guys have done what you need to, come back here so we can discuss the storyline I have in mind for you," After Vince said this, Stephanie's face lit up like a kid in a candy store, and her smile instantly grew a mile wide.

"This new storyline doesn't sound good, from the looks of the Billion Dollar Princess," Joanie whispered to me, after we had seen Stephanie's face.

"No it doesn't," I responded back. I didn't know Stephanie McMahon well, and I didn't dislike her, but the way she kept looking at my brother the way she did, and in front of his girlfriend; nonetheless, bugged me. After we left I looked over to The Hardy brothers, were Matt was hugging the same red head chick we saw in the hallway. Jeff was just standing there, with a blank expression. I wanted to go over and talk to him, but as I was making my way, Hunter jumped in front of me, blocking my way. I tried to look over him, but he was to damn big. When I looked to the side; Matt, Jeff, and the girl where nowhere in sight. "Thanks, for ruining my chance of getting to know our new co workers better, and showing them around, I really appreciate it," I said sarcastically to Hunter. God, he always ruined everything.

"I don't think you should be worrying about them right now, we need to go back to the locker room to get ready for the show, which starts in two hours," Hunter told me. He's been overly protective of me lately, and it bugged the hell out of me.

"Hunter! Please, let me go hang out with Adam, Jay, and Alex at least, there's still two hours left, just give me an hour. We're not doing a lot tonight," I pleaded, and looked over to Joanie to give me some help in convincing Hunter. She was the only person who could persuade him into agreeing with me. One time, after a week that I had been begging and kissing ass, just so I could spend the night at Alex's house, Joanie convinced him into letting me go, saying it was "Just two girls having fun, reading magazines, and talking about boys," He then agreed to letting me go, but if I went somewhere else, I was in big trouble. That night after Hunter and Joanie dropped me off in front of Alex's house, so they could go to dinner; we sneaked out to a Pantera concert, and had the time of our lives, we sneaked back into her house at 4am, and in the morning when Hunter came to pick me up, I acted as normal as possible- even though I had a small hangover.

"Paul, let her go, she'll be okay. It's not like she'll get kidnapped, and like she said, we're not doing much tonight, let her have some fun," Joanie spoke up.

"Fine then, but if you're not back within in an hour, I'm not letting you go anywhere for the rest of the week," Hunter stated. Joanie and I smiled; knowing we had gotten our way once again.

"Yes! Thank you so much, I won't let you down," I told him, and then hugged both of them. Shawn was still inside Mr. McMahon's office discussing another storyline he had in mind for him, DX was being split up, and we would have to go our own way. This was both scary, and exciting. I was scared because I was going to wrestle in the single competition, but this made me happy, knowing I was going to finally step up on my own, and prove to everyone, why I am the best.

I went to catering where all the superstars where at. I quickly spotted Alex, Adam, Jay. They were sitting down at a table already wearing their ring attire. "Hey, gorgeous," Adam said to me, he was eating some chips, that Jay was trying to steal from him, but he kept blocking him.

"Hello handsome, what's going on?" I asked them, while taking a seat in between Adam and Jay.

"Hey! What about me, I'm handsome too, where's my greeting?" Jay whined. Out of all of us, Jay was the little kid. He was also the joker, and loved to play pranks on other people. Hunter loved this about him, because like him- he was a prankster too, and they would often have prank wars, which always ended badly. One time when Jay was practicing his move, which involved him standing on the ropes, and jumping of, Hunter made sure the ropes were slippery so he would fall. When Jay went to stand on the ropes he slipped and fell onto the mat face first, and broke his nose. Instead of being mad at Hunter, we congratulated him for coming up with what he described to be a "Epic prank, and it couldn't have been better,"

"Hello Beautiful!" I exclaimed, "There, you happy now?"

"No, I shouldn't have to tell you to greet me, you should already know that you have to," Jay told me.

"Oh shut up, you big baby," I fired back. He then mocked me, and I grabbed one of Adam's chips, and threw it at him, hitting him in the forehead. Adam and Alex just laughed, and Jay stayed quiet.

"Anyways, have you guys seen the two new brothers? They sure are something, especially the blonde," Alex asked taking Adam's chips.

"Who? Jeff and Matt Hardy? Yeah, I've met them already; we all had a meeting today in Vince's office, and Hey, back off the blonde is mine, I called dibs already," I replied, reaching over to grab some chips.

"Calm down, I was only checking him out, plus, I have my eyes on someone else," She said.

"Really? Like who?" Adam asked, interrupting our conversation.

"You guys will find out sooner than later," She answered him.

"Please, you guys, come on, we all know she likes me! I mean, who doesn't, right? Jay said cockily.

"Ewww! No thank you, you're nowhere near my prince charming," Alex told Jay, quickly denying, that he was her crush.

"Baby its okay; you don't have to deny it. I can see it in your eyes, that you want me," Jay said as he put an arm over Alex, which she quickly took down.

"Are those the two brothers, Jeff and Matt?" Adam asked, pointing toward the door where, Jeff, Matt, and the red head stood at.

"Yeah that's them," I answered. My eyes quickly lit up when I saw Jeff, he had a gray sweater on, and the hood was over his head. This made him appear even more mysterious, than he did before. He then turned to look at out table, as if he knew we where staring at him. He looked at me and smirked. He motioned over to the door, mouthing the words "come on," and left.

"Why the fuck was that freak looking over here like that, and what did he say?" Jay said. He was still trying to take the chips away from Adam, who instead of giving him some, started arguing with him like 5 year olds.

"I don't know, but I need to go find Hunter. Bye you guys see you later," I told them, as I was standing up, looking at the door. Adam and Jay didn't notice me leave, but Alex did. She was staring at me with a suspicious look. She clearly knew that I wasn't going to go look for Hunter, but she said nothing. As I walked away, I could feel her eyes following me, all the way until I left catering, when I went to follow the man of mystery- Jeff Hardy.

* * *

><p>-<strong> I hope you guys liked it. Sorry, I didn't describe the Main OC, but like I said, this was going to be a actual chapter in the story, and not a preview. I'll introduce everything in the 2nd chapter- if people actually review :) &amp; Jeff isn't going to be the only main character in the story. Other main characters will be- Triple H, Edge, My other OC's, &amp; a certain person who's name I don't want to mention yet. <strong>

**Hint : "God's Gift To Women" ;) Try to guess hard- if I didn't already make it obvious.**

**Please review :) Thanks. **


End file.
